


Don't Play With Your Prey

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And is also a fucking vampire, F/F, In which Diana seductively eats a pickled plum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Don't Play With Your Prey

She wasn’t even trying to hide it now.

Those “glamours,” intense work with the highest quality make-up possible, leaving her emotions as reserved as possible so she wouldn’t risk flying off the handle, instinctively baring those fangs and yawning her mouth open at an angle that no human could possibly do--she was _long_ past "accidentally forgetting" to do them, she just wasn't bothering anymore.

She was getting shameless, too.

Just like now, looking at Akko from across the cafeteria, a little bowl of pickled plums in front of her.

Diana could see her, Akko knew.

Diana knew Akko could see her, too, thanks to all the supernatural, ancient, cryptic, “things religious and secretive organizations like all manner of churches tried to destroy” crap she’s been exposed to. (If only the comic book writers knew just how poor nuclear radiation could compare.)

And Diana was abusing that–-dear _God,_ she was abusing that.

She put a pickled plum to her lips. (It could have been a cherry or a grape, but _of course_ it had to be _umeboshi._ ) She didn’t put it in all the way, just kept it trapped between her teeth, her pale lips covering those pearly whites except those four, undeniably inhuman fangs.

Eyes locked, details as crystal clear like they were right in front of each other, barely any space between, even though there were like fifteen other tables between them.

Diana wordlessly spoke to her: “Look down.”

Against her better judgment (assuming she wasn’t just imagining she had such a thing in the first place), Akko did. She watched as Diana started to bite down on that umeboshi, ever so gently, watched the juice slowly bursting out from the skin, dripping down those pale, perfectly sculpted lips of hers, like faintly tinted porcelain, not a mortal woman but the work of an ancient master given life–-or rather, unlife.

Diana pulled the pickled plum into her mouth, chewed it as she usually did, slow, measured, deliberate, motions, practiced and controlled to give the illusion that she still ate like the mortals around her, couldn’t wolf down everything (and anyone) she chose with a wild, vicious ferocity those pools full of starving pirahnas could only dream off.

She swallowed, Akko felt herself began to sweat even more as she realized she could see Diana tilting her head up just so, brushing back a lock of her hair so she could see that lump travel down her neck. She tilted her head back down, locked eyes with Akko in a predatory stare, like a cat toying with her prey before she moved in for the kill.

Akko gulped. “You’ve got something,” she mouthed, so far away that no one would have thought to read her lips.

Diana calmly put a thumb to the juice dribbling down her chin and her lips, wiped it up with a smooth, deliberate motion, before put it just before her lips, licked it off. “Better?” she mouthed back.

Akko gulped again and nodded.

“The hell are you doing…?” Sucy asked. Her one visible eye widened. “Oh, _Jesus_ , please don’t tell me-–” she looked under the table, looked both relieved and confused as she gave Akko a loaded, probing look.

“Just… thinking about stuff.” Akko replied.

Sucy cringed. “Think about it elsewhere, when I’m not trying to eat; some of us are actually HUNGRY, not thirsty.”

Akko apologized and and returned to her forgotten lunch.

She refused to look up from her plate until the bell rang, but she could feel the chill of those icy blue eyes, gently coaxing her to look back up, enjoy the show once more...


End file.
